


Robin & The Outlaws

by thegalacticpope



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Damian gains 3 new parents, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, somebody love my smol son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalacticpope/pseuds/thegalacticpope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is abrasive and rude and can even be cruel. But after a run in with Crane, when Batman calls for backup, Jason realizes that he's lashing out because of his own fear. He recognizes the same fears in himself, and when he sees that Bruce is being too distant with his son, and Dick abandoned him for Blüdhaven, he has a Terrible Idea. It's time someone took care of his little brother. Welcome to the Outlaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin & The Outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely @fishfingersandjellybabies It took me longer to post these because I had a terrible week! Damian is 10. Jason is 21 (he thinks, but that's what he's going with). Warnings for racism and Arabic slurs.

Jason didn't know what to expect when he heard the pounding on his front door at twelve pm on a Tuesday, but it definitely wasn't this. His mouth dropped open and the ham sandwich he'd hastily made plopped right out of his hand and splattered all over the floor.

" _-tt-_ " came from the child at the door. "Disgusting, Todd."

"Damian, what are you _doing_ here?" Jason was openmouthed as his ten year old brother pushed his way into the apartment, dressed in a Wayne Academy suit and tie and looking disheveled and angry. The anger was familiar, but the wrinkled suit and loose tie were new. Damian usually looked immaculate. Something about being raised in the lair of the Demon, or something--he always tuned out.

"Eating lunch. I'm hungry. And not all of us are ingrates like you, Todd."

"Watch it," Jason snapped, scooping up his sandwich from the floor. "You can leave if you're gonna be an ass, kid. I'm not in the mood."

"Who is it?" Kori wandered out from her room, flaming hair swirling around her. She was in her pajamas and her hair was a wreck. It was always hard catching up on sleep after being off-planet.

"Just the demonspawn," Jason muttered, trying to salvage his sandwich. It was useless. He'd have to make a new one.

"Your brother! It's nice to meet you, Damian. I'm Koriand'r, but you can call me Kori. Dick has told me a lot about you!"

Damian looked her up and down, making it obvious he was not impressed. "He's told me about you, as well." His voice was dripping with disdain, and Kori shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright, kid. You said you're hungry? Let's go get some grub. See ya Kori."

Jason grabbed Damian's shoulder, slung his brown leather jacket over his arm and tossed a "See ya," over at Kori.

Damian glared at him and grumbled something unsavory under his breath.

"That's it," Jason snarled as he shoved the small boy out of the door of their apartment building and onto the street. Damian glared at him, but Jason cut him off. "You came to see me--I think, anyway--so if you want to stay, you better shape up. And never talk to Kori like that."

The kid didn't look at him, but scuffed his shoes on the sidewalk. "Since you interrupted my lunch, I'll take you to get some food. And you can tell me what's up. Why are you even here? Isn't it a school day?"

"I left," was all Jason got in response. He figured he didn't have the right to say anything. He'd skipped a class or two in his day.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. It was only a couple of blocks to Cindy's Diner. It was a small dive, a bit run down, but it was always open and the waitress was a little sweet on Jason. He pushed the door open, rattling the old bells, and watched Damian's hunched shoulders as he stomped into the smoky restaurant.

"Hey, Sarah," Jason called. A pretty blonde girl smiled at them as they made think to the corner booth that Jason usually occupied. The worn leather squelched as Jason slid in. Damian sniffed as he took his seat, looking like he was too good for the place.

"Here's some coffee, hun," Sarah said, filling a chipped mug and sliding it across the table. She didn't offer cream, she knew he took it black. "And what can I get for you, sweetie?"

"Since I doubt a subpar establishment as this as has any tea worth consuming, I'll just have water."

Sarah blinked and walked away, not really sure how to react to such rudeness.

"God, do you have to be an ass to everybody?"

" _-tt-_ " Damian just scoffed and glared, but Jason could sense there was something more to it than that.

"Tell me why you're here and not in school."

"I got into a fight."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "With who?"

"Justin Edwards, Travis Chaffin, and Joey Spinelli," Damian listed the names in a bored tone. "Then my teacher, Miss Blake."

"You fought your teacher?"

"We had a disagreement."

"Over what?"

"Whether or not it was okay for me to throw Joey over the fence."

Jason just whistled and took a sip of coffee. His thoughts were racing. Damian wasn't one to slip up, he'd worked too hard to be Robin to throw it away by risking his cover at school. There must've been a reason he chose to use physical force.

"What'd he do?"

Damian looked surprised at the question. "Who?"

"The president," Jason said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "The kid you threw over the wall. He had to have done something."

"I've… had an altercation with them before," Damian admitted. "Father was called. He expressed his deep disappointment. Grayson said I was better than that, and could beat them with my words," he added bitterly. Dick must've done something to piss the kid off. He usually worshipped the man. "But they continued to goad me, trying to find me alone, to fight me or something. The idiots were too stupid to realize I could take all three of them down blindfolded. So I just practiced evasion techniques, like in training. But then they started calling me a… _dune-coon._ "

Jason sucked in his breath.

"So I threw him over the wall," Damian finished. "It was a rather easy decision."

"So you ran away?" He was treading carefully. He didn't want to dismiss anything the kid said until he knew all the facts. Especially why he'd choose Jason.

"Miss Blake had already expressed that violence is not tolerated at Gotham Academy and that I had already received my final warning. I didn't stay long enough for them to kick me out."

Damian was trying hard to sound like he didn't care, but his shoulders were tucked in, and he wasn't meeting Jason's eyes. He looked… like a kid. Dammnit, he was only ten. Jason cursed himself for getting sucked in, but he had already decided. He was gonna help the kid.

Sarah came by and placed a large glass of water in front of Damian. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"Burger for me, you know how I like it. Veggie wrap for the kid. Fries extra crispy. One vanilla milkshake, one strawberry."

"Got it," she said, scribbling on her pad. "I'll have that right out. Let me know if you need anything." She made a hasty retreat, glancing at Damian nervously.

It was actually slightly worrying to him that Damian didn’t complain about the order, and was sitting quietly, watching him with those blue eyes that were so much like Bruce's.

"Does Bruce know?" Jason thought he already knew the answer, but he just wanted to be sure. He liked to know when he'd be seeing Bruce and he had a feeling he would today.

"I imagine they called him by now."

"Well, just explain what happened. Those kids deserved what they got. I'm sure Bruce'll underst--"

"No, Todd. He won't. He's already told me I need to be more. I need to be _better._ And I--" Damian's voice broke. He looked miserable. Like one of the kids who called him, needing the Red Hood's help. Jason felt a fire burn it's way through his chest.

"Look, Damian. You _are_ good enough. In fact, you're probably the best assistant Bruce will ever have. Don't tell Timmy I told you that."

Damian finally cracked a smile. A tiny one, but it was there. "Yeah, right."

"My point being," Jason continued, "You are exceptional. Just explain what happened to Bruce. He'll forgive you. You're his son."

"So are you," Damian said in a small voice.

"And he forgave me," Jason said firmly. "But more to the point: you didn't do anything wrong. Defending yourself is never wrong. I'm not gonna say you didn’t go a _little_ overboard, but you did the right thing."

A thoughtful expression crossed Damian's face. "Thank you, Todd. You were surprisingly helpful, despite your prodigal status."

Jason barked a laugh. Just then, Sarah returned balancing a tray loaded with their food and milkshakes. She set them carefully on the table, and even smiled when Damian offered a sincere "thank you."

"Now it's time for the best food you've ever had," Jason said with excitement. "Cindy's is the best food in all of Gotham."

"I highly doubt some run down diner is going to have the best food in all of Gotham."

"Watch it," Jason warned, adding a playful tone to his voice. "Or I'll eat yours too." He stole a fry from Damian's plate.

"Not necessary." Damian picked up his wrap and took a big bite.

"See? It’s good."

"It's just a bunch of vegetables wrapped in a tortilla."

"Gah! I can never win with you!"

"Don't you forget it, Todd."

They finished their lunch with companionable conversation. Jason realized with a twinge in his heart that this must've been the most he'd ever talked to Damian when he wasn't Robin. He found he kind of liked the kid, despite him being abrasive and waspish, Jason recognized that he used his rudeness as a defense mechanism for his feelings. He did it himself.

When the food was gone, and their milkshakes empty, Jason plopped a 20 on the table and looked his brother in the eye. There was still one thing he was curious about.

"Why'd you come to me? I mean, I know you hate Tim, by why not go to Dick? We all know that idiot is your favorite."

Just like that, Damian's walls went right back up. He lost all the ground he'd gained with the kid. Just like that.

"Grayson went back to Blüdhaven. Where he belongs." Damian sounded bitter, but Jason could see the sadness in his shoulders.

"Right, well. If you ever, y'know, need anyth--"

"I doubt I'll need anything from an ingrate like you, Todd." Damian snapped. "If you'll excuse me, Father is waiting for me."

Jason watched him climb out of the booth and yank open the door, stomping all the way to the sleek black car that'd pulled into the parking lot. It was easy to tell which one was Bruce's. It was easily the nicest car in the lot by thousands of dollars, even though it was one of his less conspicuous cars. Bruce was waiting with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Jason knew that frown well, he'd caused it plenty of times himself. Damian slid into the passenger's seat without acknowledging his father, and Bruce shut the door behind him, a little more forcefully than necessary. He lifted his hand in greeting to Jason before heading around to the driver's side.

Jason sighed as he watched the car speed away.

If the kid didn't want his help, then what was he supposed to do? He the last of the coffee and stood, muttering to himself, "Forget it."

* * *

 

It had been a bad night in Robbinsville. Gotham's East End was always riddled with crime, but ever since he'd claimed Robbinsville as the Red Hood's territory, he'd done his best to make it safer for the residents living there. It was the poorest district in Gotham, and the GCPD had all but given up on trying to take down the organized crime that polluted the area. But there were still regular people who lived there, too poor to escape the violence on the streets, and Jason made it his mission to protect them.

But the Sprang Bridge Soldiers had kicked his ass today at Cape Carmine, and though he'd eventually caved in the roof on them, and dealt a huge blow to the gang, it had cost him. He was sore, bruised, and bleeding. And he really needed a nap.

"Oracle to Red Hood," Gordon's voice crackled to life in his helmet, and he jumped.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Nope, just me. Although arguably I've performed just as many miracles."

"What does he want?" Jason sighed. Any contact from Barbara meant the Batman was calling in. Which he almost never did.

"Batman is requesting your assistance. He and Robin were following some leads, and they ran into Dr. Crane. Last I heard they were in a tight spot over by the Reservoir. Red Robin's with the Titans and Nightwing's on his way, but he won't make it in time."

Jason sighed. All he wanted was to sleep for at least a week. But despite all that had happened between them, he didn't hate Bruce. Nobody deserved a face full of fear toxin. "All right, Oracle. Tell B I'm on my way."

"Will do, Hood. Godspeed."

The link clicked dead.

Jason checked his holsters as he ran for his bike. It was not every day Batman called for help. And Jason wasn't going to let him down.

* * *

 

Jason killed his engine and hopped off his bike, eyes darting for any sign of the fight he was called in for. The park was way too quiet for the skirmish Barbara had described. Cautiously, he took a look around, trying to be as quiet as possible.

A scream cut through the night air and Jason took off, his heart racing against his ribcage. He tore through the shrubbery, following the terrible sounds, until he found the source of the awful noise.

Robin was curled on his side, clutching his stomach, and sobbing uncontrollably.

Jason's heart was in his chest. He knelt next to the kid and pried his arms away, ignoring the screaming and thrashing, to make sure the kid wasn't seriously injured.

He was already contacting Babs.

"Oracle, get me Batman, now."

Barbara didn't even waste a breath with a hello, and Jason heard the telltale grunting in his ear that he recognized instantly as the sound Bruce made whenever he hit someone. Hard.

"Batman, I'm at the Reservoir. I'm with Robin. It looks like he's been hit with the latest concoction. He's a little banged up, bruised ribs, maybe broken. It's not good." Jason was sure Bruce could hear the awful noises Damian was making through the speaker.

"In pursuit," Bruce grunted. "Take him to the cave and get him the antidote. I'll be there when I can." And he cut their connection.

Jason cursed as he reached into his belt and grabbed a strong sedative that was Tim's personal recipe. It was enough to knock him out, so he was sure it'd work on Damian.

"Sorry, kid," he muttered as he injected him. "Can't let you hurt yourself."

As soon as Damian stopped thrashing, Jason scooped him up and carried him to his bike. He was on his way to the Batcave in record time, speeding through the streets, unconscious boy in his arms. It was only about 20 minutes, but Jason knew every second was critical when dealing with Crane's toxins. He sped up.

"Oracle, get me Nightwing. Alert Agent 1 that we're on our way and will need assistance."

Barbara didn’t ask questions, and patched him through to Dick.

"Hood? I'm on my way. Only about half an hour. What's--"

"Robin's down," Jason cut him off. "I've got him. Come to the Cave."

He hung up before Dick could bombard him with questions. He'd just have to get here and see for himself.

Jason was only about five minutes away from the Manor when Damian began to stir. Jason cursed the toxin that ate through the sedative so quickly. Damian started to whimper in his arms, babbling in what Jason recognized as Arabic.

"It's okay. You're okay. I've got you." Jason chanted, repeating useless comforting words to try to keep him calm until they got to the Cave and Alfred.

By the time he roared into the Cave, Damian was sobbing out loud. "Please. _Please._ I can't take it anymore. Make it stop."

"I've got you, babybird," Jason cradled him as he sprinted through the Cave to where Alfred was waiting for him in the Medbay.

Although it had been too long since he'd seen Alfie, the butler barely acknowledged him as he tested Damian's blood to determine the concoction affecting him.

"I'll go prepare the antidote. Stay with him."

"Of course."

Damian was screaming now, switching from German to Farsi to Chinese. "--my fault. No, please. Don't take them. I can do better. I can do _better._ " Damian gasped, finally switching to English.

Jason's heart turned to stone.

Damian was hallucinating about Batman.

"No, Grayson. Please don't leave me. I don't have anyone else. Please don't--" and he rambled on in what sounded like Punjabi.

"I'm here," Jason cooed, running his hand through Damian's hair. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Damian screamed and sobbed louder.

"Dammit, Alfred! Where are you?!"

"Right here," Alfred was there, inserting a needle into Damian's arm, injecting him with the right antidote.

"Finally," Jason breathed as Damian stilled.

"It's also a sedative. Master Damian will be unconscious for awhile."

Jason gently peeled off the kid's domino as Alfred set to examining him, removing most of his uniform and bandaging whatever wounds he found. Jason watched in silence, mind racing.

"He'll be alright," Alfred said finally. "Master Damian is unrelenting in his ability to recover, much like everything else. I'll just go inform Batman on his condition."

Alfred looked old as he left the Medbay for the Batcomputer to let Batman know that his Robin was still alive.

Jason looked at the kid.

Robin might be okay, but Damian definitely wasn't.

This was a Terrible Idea.

* * *

 

Jason staggered as he managed to yank open the door with an unconscious Damian still in his arms. Roy and Kori were sitting at the kitchen table, both back in civilian clothes after returning from patrol. Probably waiting for him

Roy's mouth fell open at the sight of the sleeping boy in his arms. "Who the hell is that?"

"This is my brother. He's going to be staying with us for awhile."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your feedback and comments. Because I am a super needy author, I'm going to ask you leave me some thoughts or just a few words on my work. You have no idea what that kind of feedback means to writers like me!
> 
> If you like Batman, and in particular, my smol angry birb son Damian Wayne, check out my fic Demonspawn!
> 
> Better yet, come and fangirl with me about comics on my tumblr: http://thegalacticpope.tumblr.com


End file.
